This invention relates to a management system for a computer system to which integrated operation management software is applied.
As a background art in the technical field of this invention, there is known Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-318036. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-318036 (see Abstract) describes the following: “provided is a failure monitoring system for automatically changing, when a need for switching a monitoring state of a monitoring target machine 1 arises, filtering characteristics of management information based on schedule information in order to eliminate an error in operation when a manual switching operation is performed and to continuously execute a monitoring task. The failure monitoring system includes: a plurality of monitoring target machines 1 for regularly outputting management information when operating; a monitoring apparatus 2 for filtering respective pieces of management information output from the plurality of monitoring target machines 1 under a predetermined condition to select a piece of management information indicating an abnormality as failure information, and outputting the selected failure information; and a maintenance center 3 for receiving the failure information output from the monitoring apparatus 2. The filtering performed by the monitoring apparatus 2 on the respective pieces of management information under the predetermined condition includes: a first filtering, which is performed in accordance with determination as to whether the management information is normal or abnormal which is set for each of the monitoring target machines 1; and a second filtering for determining, for each of the plurality of monitoring target machines 1, whether or not the determination of the abnormality made by the first filtering is invalid based on status information indicating a running state of the each of the plurality of monitoring target machines 1.”